BeautifulAn Eclare Story
by babyface455312
Summary: Eli is OOC full summary inside :  Read it! Will have mature content in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Beautiful- An Eclare Story

Prologue

Eli is OOC….. Full prologue inside.

Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy have just met and have a great bond. They go through troubles and good times. None of what happen in the season can be expected but I may write in some stuff with Fitz. It is mostly Eclare but will have Adam and Fiona as well. I really suck at summaries…. Just read it….. PLEASE let me know if you think i should post the story or not...


	2. Chapter 2

Clare's P.O.V

Alli and I were walking to the school, it was the first day and I was excited, I had new clothes, a new hair do and I got lazar eye surgery. I am 16 and my parents fight all the time and it is just too much that I can't bear. Last year I went through heartbreak but I got over it. I write my steamy fan fiction but that is my dirty little secret. Te usually upbeat Clare Edwards who loved school didn't want to go knowing the looks she would get from people. She was arguing with Alli about her glasses. Alli snatched them but they flew to the ground. Then there was a CRUNCH type noise so I looked over and there sat a hearse. Yes a hearse like what they put dead people in. Getting out of the car was the most gorgeous green eyed boy ever.

Eli's P.O.V

CRUNCH….. damn it what the fuck did I just run over now. I hop out of my car and see somebody's glasses… I hope they didn't need those. Oops I pick them up and look towards the blue eyed red head. Damn she was beautiful. All I could think was that I wanted her, I wanted to kiss her plump pink lips. I help myself back from jumping her.

"I think they are dead," I told her smirking, she laughed slightly.

It's okay I don't need them a-anymore, I got lazar eye surgery," She said stuttering a little.

"You have pretty eyes!" I blurt out.

Thanks, see you around?" She said more like a question.

"Yeah I guess you will," I said and got back into my hearse and drove to get my parking spot.

I went through most of the day thinking about her, damn I wish I had a class with her but I know I'm not that lucky. I walked to my last class of the day. English. I am good at English, it should be a piece of cake…. Right? I wasn't paying attention where I was walking, I had a comic in my hand and was looking down and I bumped into some guy. Just my luck I thought to myself.

"Hey I'm really sorry," I apologized.

"It's fine really," the guy said.

"Well my name is Eli," I said putting out my hand.

"Adam," he said shaking it.

"Okay well I better head off to English before Miss Dawes kills me," I tell him

"I have her too; guess I was walking the wrong way," he says.

We walk the rest of the way to class talking and then he sees my comic book and he reads them too. Finally someone I can just talk about comics with….. Finally.

I walk into the class and take a seat not looking around. Miss Dawes takes attendance and then assigns us partners; I was really hoping that I would be partners with Adam. She kept naming of names. Finally she said Adam's name….. "Adam your partner will be Fiona Coyne" the teacher said. Damn it I though. "Elijah Goldsworthy…. Your partner will be Clare Edwards, she sits behind you," the teacher says smiling. I look behind me and see the girls who glasses I ran over this morning. Well god does love me…..


	3. Chapter 3

Eli's P.O.V

I smirk at Clare before turning back around to face Miss. Dawes so she can explain our next assignment. I heard Clare sigh a little still thinking about our new partnership I would guess. Miss Dawes picked up a paper from her desk and began to read the task that the partners would begin to work on in class.

"Okay so your first task of this semester will be to get to know your partner this class then to write a letter to your partner explaining what you think or feel about this person. This will be due on Friday. Bring your rough draft tomorrow and your partner will edit it and give it back to you. Have fun, push your desks together and get started, GO NOW!" She said.

I turned my desk around and pushed it to hers, and looked at her and smirked. She just looked into my eyes and smiled slightly. That smile and this girl was going to drive me absolutely crazy, and I loved it. I grabbed my binder and opened it to some lined paper. I took out my pen and wrote Clare Edwards on the top of my paper. She looked at me blushing a little; she looked so cute when she blushed.

Clare's P.O.V

Elijah Goldsworthy, well he is smart as far as I can tell, really cute, has the most gorgeous emerald green eyes I have ever seen. I just want to look into his eyes every second of every single day. I only met him this morning but it is like I have known him my entire life. I wish I had known him longer that is one thing. I am glad we are partners, now at least I have a reason to talk to him.

"Okay, so how about you tell me about yourself Clare Edwards," he suggested interrupting my thoughts.

"Ummm, okay sure," I replied.

'Alright well we can play 20 questions to get to know each other better," he suggested.

"Okay, sounds good to me, you first though" I replied and smiled.

"Alright so what is your favorite food?" I asked.

"Um, noodles with cream of mushroom soup sauce, what about you?" She asked back.

"Lasagna, it's my favorite." He said.

"What is your favorite color?" I asked looking down to my sheet of paper.

"I have two, black and red," he said then smirked.

"Oh okay, mine are purple and black," I said and smiled.

We went back and forth with the little meaningless questions for a while then got to the more important stuff.

"Clare if you could change one thing in your life right now what would it be?" He asked me.

"Um….." I started.

"Clare you don't have to tell me, it's okay," he said.

Am I really that easy to read. How did he know that this would not be an easy subject to talk about? He is so different from all the other guys at this school. I would be lying if I said that I didn't like him or that I wasn't attracted to him. He is the first guy that I have actually wanted since KC other than Declan.

Eli's P.O.V

Damn why the hell did I have to ask such an intense question. I bet she hates me right now. Great going hot shot you just lost an amazing girl.

"Eli do you want to hang out after school so then I can answer your question you asked, I just can't say it here,?" She asked me then looking down.

"Sure Clare, just meet me in the front of the school and we can go to the dot or the park or something," I told her and actually smiled, not my smirk but a real smile.

This girl is making me feel things that I have never felt before, I haven't felt this with anyone, not even any of my exes. Well I am going to have to get me thisz girl because I really like her.

BRING

The bell rang, I didn't want to leave but I had absolutely no choice in the matter. I went off to my next classes. The day seemed to be going by so slowly. I just wanted it to be over so that I could see Clare again. When I'm around her I am happy, when I am not around her I want to be around her. She just has this way of pulling me to her, she is like a drug, and you can never get enough of Clare Edwards. I told Adam that me and Clare were going to hang out, he thinks that we are like the cutest thing in the world but he doesn't know that I like Clare…. Yet. I will tell him eventually, when I know if things with Clare will lead anywhere. I hope that one day I can make Clare my girlfriend. I guess I'm going to have make her see what a great guy I can be. The bell of the last class of the day just rang. Time to get my flirt on I thought to myself.

I was walking towards my locker when I noticed that ours were right next to each other. Score more times that I get to see Clare. I walk up behind Clare. I put my hands over her eyes.

"Guess who blue eyes," I say questioningly.

"KC," she said laughing. She was only joking she knew that voice anywhere.

"Who is that?" I questioned kind of hurt.

"Eli I was only kidding," she said then turned around.

"Okay then," I said then got my leather jacket from my locker and Clare and I walked out to Morty, my hearse.


End file.
